Friendship
by FUNBUMGUM
Summary: Their Friendship kept them together, through thick and thin friendship held them together. But can they rely on their friendship if something threatens it?
1. Friendship Prologue

**Author's note:** This story will be updated **periodically** since this is a redo of my first story I've ever written 'Their Story'

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GSD CHARACTERS **

* * *

**Friendship Prologue **

Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun have been friends since preschool and their friendship has been growing ever stronger since then. Since preschool Kira and Lacus had a crush on each other and over the years it just grew to almost an addiction. They would hangout during school, and out of school they would go out for dinner sometimes and go to places together.

During High School Cagalli and Athrun hooked up, with the confirmation of Kira of course. During High school Kira somehow became the popular kid since he was amazing at every subject and at everything. Girls would fall head over heels just to be next to him, or to be his girlfriend. Kira wasn't really interested in dating any of them since he was already in love with Lacus. He just never told her because he was shy. Lacus on the other hand was like every other girl jealous but she knew that Kira wouldn't abandon her. She too had a love for him but didn't confess since she was too nervous. When the two would find time to spend together they would walk around but either the girls would try to drag Kira away from her or the guys would try and get Lacus to be their girlfriends.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey by my girlfriend and it will be worthwhile" a guy said pulling on Lacus's arm_

"_Nah man she is gonna be mine" Another said pulling on her other arm_

"_Yo man let the lady decide, we'll do a best body contest she can choose what body she likes most" said another._

_Soon a bunch of guys surrounded Lacus as she closed her eyes in fear "Kira come soon" she said softly. Suddenly a voice that sounded familiar came out of the blue._

"_I'm sorry guys but she's mine layoff" Lacus slowly opened her eyes only to see Kira reach out for her hand and guilded her away from the group of guys. The guys watched in envy, they couldn't fight him since he was every girl's 'dream boy' so if they fought him they would be hated by every girl in their school._

_Kira let go of Lacus's hand and hugged her slightly "It's okay now Lacus" he said giving off his usual smile._

_Kira felt Lacus stop, he turned towards her and suddenly Lacus pushed herself into his arms crying softly "Thanks for coming to me" Kira wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "No worries" he said, hesitantly placing a kiss on top of Lacus's head. Soon a group of people formed around them, the two noticed that the group of people were watching them because they were hugging in the middle of the hallway._

_Kira lowered his mouth to Lacus's ear and whispered "I don't think we should be at school right now"_

_Lacus nodded as she buried her face into Kira's shoulder. She mumbled "Let's go home" Kira nodded and picked her up causing her to blush a deeper red. Everyone who stared gasped and stared in awe._

_Kira then started walking towards the school entrance "Nothing to see here" he said casually before walking out of the building carrying Lacus in his arms._

**-End Flashback- **

After that incident, Kira and Lacus had to act like a couple for the rest of high school due to the little thing they did on that day. Fortunately no girl or guy bothered them for the rest of the school year so the two and Cagalli and Athrun got to hangout during school hours like they used to in elementary.

When it came for them to go to University Athrun and Kira picked the same major OS, while Cagalli picked Politics, Lacus on the other hand picked 2 majors one in fashion and design the other in Politics. They knew they wouldn't have time to hangout anymore but they promised each other that they will find a way to so that their friendship wouldn't die.

During University Kira, and Athrun were in the middle of class, when several men in suits came in and interrupted a learning session. They didn't say why they were there they just approached Kira and told him that he will be put in charge of the biggest company in all of Orb that handles with creating, and designing OS for mostly all world. This came as a shock for Kira since he never knew his father and that his father would still remember him. Kira accepted but with the acceptation of that he would be allowed to finish University before he would be able to take full responsible of the company. After classes he went to visit his friends and sister to tell them about the news that he had in store for them it was a shock for them as well.

**-Flashback-**

"_What? Our biological dad put you in charge of the company that creates OS?" Cagalli said yelling at his brother._

"_I'm surprised he remembers your name and where to find you"_

"_You shouldn't have accepted, the work involved will be too much" Lacus said worryingly_

"_I'm just as shocked as you, but soon this will be in the news and it will be hard for me to spend time with you guys let alone finish University" Kira said sighing._

"_Exactly that's why you shouldn't have accepted Kira"_

"_I know you guys are worried about me but I can handle this" Kira said reassuring them._

"_Alright I'll support you but you need to find time to spend time with us" Lacus said firmly._

_Both Cagalli and Athrun nodded in agreement._

"_Alright I promise" Kira said giving Lacus a playful hug._

"_Let's just hope it isn't as hard as we think" Athrun said getting a nod from the rest._

"_We'll get through this together"_

**-End Flashback-**

The Next day Kira was the news all over the world "**Kira Yamato inherits Multi trillion dollar company from his biological father Ulen Hibiki**"

Once the news got out Kira couldn't get out of his dorm without being surrounded by school peers, If or when he got out of his dorm he was greeted by professors saying 'congratulations' and on top of that the press found its way to him and started bombarding him with camera flashes and questions. Regardless Kira proceeded to class where he would repeat this routine over and over again until he graduated from University. Luckily Athrun decided to help him out in running the company their first mission 'Redo Management'.

The four friends did eventually meet up, they met up due to Cagalli wanting to hang out with someone and her boyfriend was too busy helping Kira. All they did was talk about how their jobs were doing etc. Kira and Athrun were owners of one of the most successful company in the world. Lacus moved to the Plants and became the political leader of the Plants government, and Cagalli was also a political leader but of Orb. Even then every time they would go somewhere they were bombarded by the press, so it was hard to get around.

Unfortunately Kira decided to go back to school where he would eventually get his PhD in OS. Kira had to balance being an owner of a company with University, but luckily with Athrun's help he got through it.

Every time the three (Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus) wanted to hang out Kira would always skip out because he had stacks upon stacks of work to-do, and he also had to create or redesign the existing OS to fit economical needs. Both Athrun and Cagalli knew that Lacus was itching to see Kira again they could see it in her eyes, and let's just say that every time Kira would skip Lacus would go a little crazy not being able to see him so they decided to help her out, this is when the plan kicked in, the plan to get Kira out of his workspace, and most importantly a plan to get Kira and Lacus together; a plan that can only be executed by Cagalli and Athrun.

**-Flashback-**

"_Operation love birds and Operation Helping hands will take full effect tomorrow" Cagalli said in almost an evil fashion._

_Athrun nodded in agreement._

**-End Flashback-**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kira was sleeping on his bed, his covers all over the place, and his pillows on the floor. Recently he has been having troubles getting to sleep because the company has recently became more active causing Kira to work overtime or over nights just to get everything on track, so the next day he wouldn't have as much work to do the next time. The reason he did this was because his three friends wanted to hang out, he gave Athrun the few days off so Kira was the only one in charge of the big deal. When he got home he ate, watched a movie and crashed onto his bed for the night.

He was in the middle of his sleep when his alarm decided to go off 'beep beep beep'. Kira grunted "5 Minutes" he flipped over to his side and brought his covers over his head muffling his alarm clock noise enough so that he could fall back asleep. The Alarm clock eventually gave up not being able to awaken the sleeping brunette. Kira slept until his phone started to ring, he grunted even louder "Mute" the phone went silent allowing Kira to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Is he answering?" Lacus asked looking at Cagalli. Cagalli sighed "He isn't answering, Athrun you know why?" she said looking at her long-time boyfriend. "Uh well, he has been working overtime and sometimes over nights for the past few days so that he wouldn't have work to do when we wanted to hangout" Cagalli looked at him "You know you could have said he slept in, and what phone doesn't wake people?" Lacus smiled "Apparently Kira's" They all laughed "No point in calling him again if he doesn't wake up to the original phone call" Cagalli nodded "Yeah you're right, Lacus do you have work for this week?" Lacus shook her head "I cleared my schedule for this whole week" Cagalli smiled "Then let's take a visit to our sleeping friend" "We shouldn't bother Kira if he managed to sleep for this long he must be really tired" Cagalli smiled "Your respect is very admirable, but Kira wouldn't mind trust me" Lacus didn't have time to respond because she was dragged to the car by Cagalli.

It didn't take them long to get to Kira's house, his house wasn't really a house either it was a big mansion that he got for himself. Kira made sure to put up gates around his house to keep out the press and the only way in was through the front gates, which was operated by a security guard. Athrun drove to the front gates he lowered his window "Hello Andrew" The guard replied "I'll let you guys in" he then opened up an interface that gave access to the controls of the gate. He quickly opened it allowing them in "Thank you" Andrew smiled "No problem" Once they drove through the front gates Andrew closed it right up.

Lacus and Cagalli looked out the window "His lights are off" Athrun pulled up to the door and turned off the car "Maybe because it's bright outside" Cagalli brought her stares to a set of curtains that were closed shut "Looks like Mr. Yamato is sleeping" Cagalli said pointing towards the curtains. "Anyways let's go wake him up" she said getting out of the car. Athrun and Lacus quickly followed, they walked towards the door. "If he doesn't wake up to a phone call maybe he will wake up to an annoying doorbell" Cagalli said as she started ringing the doorbell continuously "You'll make him grumpy" Lacus said, Cagalli smiled "Don't worry"

* * *

The doorbell going off echoed through the home, it eventually found its way to Kira, his eyes shot open "Who comes here at this hour?" he then reached over the side of his bed and grabbed a pillow from off the floor and used it to cover his face. He then brought his covers over his pillow covering his head hoping that it would muffle the noise enough so that he could sleep. Unfortunately the sounds wouldn't stop so Kira threw the pillow beside him. He swiped the air with his fingers it brought up an interface that allowed him and the people outside his door to see each other through video. Once the video link was enabled he yelled "What do you want?" scratching his eyes.

"Let us in Kira!" Cagalli yelled. "It's only 1:00pm go back to bed" Kira said laying back down in his bed. "Yeah it's 1:00 alright! Now open the door" Kira sighed "After I finish sleeping" he said hanging up the call. Kira then got himself bundled up again and fell asleep.

* * *

"I hate how he hangs up!" Cagalli said, Lacus sighed "I told you he was sleeping" "I don't care if he's still sleeping we are getting in there" Cagalli turned towards Athrun "You work with Kira, do your OS thing" Athrun stared at her for a second, he sighed and swiped the air it brought up an user interface he then turned to a slide that allowed him to modify any OS "I could open the door through this" Cagalli took a peak "Well don't just stand there open the door" Athrun nodded and when to work. Something that should taken him a few minutes took longer and longer, Cagalli grew impatient and growled "Why are you taking so long" Athrun kept his eyes locked on the interface "Well I'm sorry but Kira's security OS is really hard to crack since he made it"

"Well then work harder" "Thanks for the encouragement" Lacus looked at them, she smiled "You guys are a very cute couple" Cagalli smirked "You and Kira make a good couple too" Lacus blushed "We are not a couple" Cagalli smiled even wider "I miss high school because you had to act like you guys were, and plus I bet you liked it too" Lacus blushed even redder "Fine then I won't open the door for you". Athrun and Cagalli turned their attention to Lacus "How will you open the door?" "Because I have the key?" Cagalli screamed "You have a key?!" "How did you get a key to Kira's house?" Athrun asked. "Well Kira gave me a key?" Cagalli smiled "Being naughty I see" "NO! I haven't been here in a long time!" Athrun and Cagalli smiled "Okay enough fooling around let go inside" Lacus nodded and opened the door with her key.

Cagalli yelled "We're home!" she received no answer. "Let's go visit the sleeping child" Cagalli said walking up the stairs. They walked down the hallway to Kira's room once they got to his door Cagalli pushed it open revealing a messy room, covers all over the place, and pillows on the floor. Kira laid in his bed a blanket covering most of his body, his hair misplaced as he slept almost peacefully not even budging to the sound of his door opening. Cagalli walked up to the bed and pulled his blanket off his body. His body nudges a tiny bit his arms reached out and grabbed the closest thing and held onto it. "Kira wake up!" Cagalli yelled, Kira mumbled "5 more minutes" before burying his face into the pillow.

Everyone gathered around the bed, Cagalli went ahead and pulled the pillow out of his grasp. "Wake up already!" Cagalli said yelling basically in his ear. Kira didn't budge, Lacus sighed and sat down on the bed "He must have been working hard the past few weeks" Kira rolled over as he mumbled "I'm hungry" Kira unconsciously reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him. Lacus screamed when Kira pulled her down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. Lacus blushed a deep red when Kira snuggled closer to her. "Kira wake up!" Lacus said trying to get out of his grasp.

Athrun, and Cagalli couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Lacus looked at them and said "Don't just stand there help me!" Cagalli shook her head "But you're enjoying it" Lacus's face turned red again; soon they heard Kira yawn as he finally opened his eyes.

"_What why do I see pink?" _Kira lifted his head up and saw Lacus right beside him blushing a bright red, he smiled "Hi Lacus" Lacus replied "Uh hi?" then Kira dropped his head back down and was about to resume sleeping when his head shot up again "Wait Lacus?" Kira then sat up still not registering that he had Lacus in his arms. "Why are you guys here?" "Well remember we were supposed to hang out today" Kira mumbled "Hang out?" "Today's what?" Lacus looked at him "It's Monday" Kira looked at her with a puzzled look on his face "Why are you this close to me anyways?" Lacus blushed "Well if you didn't notice you have your arms around me" Kira looked down and saw that it was true he quickly let go of her as he scratched his head. "Sorry about that". Lacus smiled "It's okay".

"Are we gonna hang out or what?" Cagalli said looking at Kira, "Uh-"he was interrupted by a phone call. Kira yelled "Speaker"

"Hello Mr. Yamato"

"Hi Fredrick, what can I do for you today?"

"We have a meeting in 5 minutes"

Kira eyes suddenly widened "Oh right I forgot, I guess I'll be-"

"Hi Fred this is the Chief Representative, can you reschedule this meeting next week?"

"Uh yes sorry for disrupting ma'am"

"No worries bye now"

"Bye"

Cagalli said "End Call"

"Why did you do that Cagalli?" Kira said in almost a panic, "I did it because you promised to spend the week with us that's why" Cagalli said glaring at Kira "I don't think it would be wise to go to work when you haven't eaten either" Lacus said looking up at Kira. "Yeah I guess" Kira said looking down at Lacus. Athrun smiled "I'm surprised that neither of you got out of each other's arms" The two turned red in an instant. "I'm surprised that you and Cagalli aren't in each other's arms right now" Kira said looking at Athrun at the same time squeezing Lacus's waist lightly. Lacus smiled and rested her head down on his shoulder "What Kira said" Cagalli looked at them "And they say they're not a couple" Kira smiled "You're right we are not but I don't think hugging a friend is weird, anyways I don't know about you guys but I'm starve" Kira let go of Lacus and got off the bed, Lacus was disappointed when Kira broke the embrace but she was happy that they got to hug.

The four walked out of his room and down to the kitchen area where Kira had his Lunchtime feast, after he finished they sat there talking. "So Kira how's life?" Cagalli said trying to start up a conversation "It's been stressful, been working over nights I've been sleeping late, social life wise just as hard as it was when we were in high school can't go anywhere without be swarmed by people" Lacus giggled "You and I have the same life style" Kira smiled "Nope you have guards to protect you, I have to use a car and my legs to avoid them" he continued "And I'm pretty sure you don't get swarmed by girls" the three looked at him "You get surrounded by girls?" Lacus said, Kira looked at her "Jealous I see" Lacus quickly turned away "Yeah anyways they found my number too, at work its fine my voice messenger filled with people trying to reach me… Let me check the one here"

Kira said "Voice messenger"

"Hi I'm- ""Next"

"Hi Kira it's" "Next"

"Hi this- '"Next"

"Would you-""Next"

"Huh, I'm surprised normally I get about 10 – 15 a day" Athrun stared in awe "Wow" Cagalli quickly slapped Athrun's head "Don't even think about it" Lacus looked at Kira "If you drive to and from work how do you get exercise?" "Well I have a personal gym in the basement, and at work" Lacus mumbled "That's why he looks so toned" realising what she just said she quickly turned away covering her face. The three laughed "Well, I'll get changed and we'll walk somewhere" Athrun and Cagalli nodded. Kira got up from his seat and approached Lacus he gave her a playful hug "Thank you for complimenting me" he said before walking upstairs.

Once he was gone Lacus turned back towards the table she rested her arms on the table and buried her face into them. "Why did I say that?" Cagalli patted her on the back "Aww that's cute" "Cagalli you're supposed to give me advise or support me" Lacus mumbled. "Then I agree he looks really _hot _for a business person". Athrun sighed "You know that's not what she meant" "I know it's fun teasing her".

They waited down in the kitchen for a good 15 minutes before Kira came down "Alright let's go" He grabbed his keys and started walking towards the door. The three joined him Kira locked the door behind them "Where to?" Cagalli instantly said "Let's go to the ice cream shop that we always went to" "Do we really need to walk there?" Athrun asked looking at Kira "Yeah, it will give us more time to talk and if we get swarmed we can use the Chief Representative's anger to scare them away" Cagalli started running at Kira "WHY YOU!" Kira started running away laughing. "You guys can fight later on this week" Lacus said as she watched the brother and sister play around "Yeah what she said" Kira said running behind Lacus using her as a shield.

"Coward" Cagalli said grunting, "Yeah whatever let's start going" Kira said coming out from behind his hiding spot. The three nodded and started walking towards the gates, once they pasted the gates they all walked along a sidewalk talking about their childhood bring back old memories. For the people watching it was a pretty rare site seeing 4 of the most 'powerful' people walking around together, most thought they were all friends or at least couples. So they learned to disregard it and carry on with what they were doing.

"So Kira do you have a girlfriend yet?" Cagalli asked "What's a girlfriend?" Kira said stubbornly "You know what I mean" Kira smiled "No I don't have a girlfriend, with the time I have, my social life is slowly dying" Lacus looked at him "Aww poor Kira" "Yeah poor me", anyways Lacus do you have a boyfriend?" Kira looked at her "I don't-"

Lacus heard a voice in the background that made her eyes widen, she quickly hid behind Kira saying "Hide me" everyone looked at her "From what?" Lacus pointed "From him" they watched as a person walked towards them "Hey babe" the man said walking up to Lacus "I'm not your babe" The man smiled and reached for her wrist, he was stopped when Kira grabbed his wrist and pushed it away "Who are you?" The man smirked "I'm Shawn, I'm the person who is supposed to marry the Chairwoman" Lacus peaked her head out "My dad is trying to get me married" Kira nodded "Ah an arranged marriage my favourite! I'm sorry Shawn but she's mine so layoff" Shawn looked at him and laughed "Yeah right now come on Lacus".

Kira quickly pushed him and away "I'm sorry bud, I'm pretty sure you cannot lay hands on the Chairwoman" Shawn looked at him "Who do you think you are?" Kira smiled "I'm Kira Yamato I own the biggest OS company in the world" Shawn laughed "I don't care who you are just stay away from my girl okay?" Kira shook his head "Sorry man but she's mine see ya" Kira said gesturing him to leave. Kira wrapped his arm around Lacus's shoulder and signaled Athrun and Cagalli to follow; they nodded and proceeded walking like nothing ever happened.

"I'm not gonna be bested by this guy" Shawn said to himself before charging at Kira. The four heard something they turned around to see Shawn running towards them; Kira pushed Lacus to the side and waited for Shawn to strike. Kira stood tall and firm holding his ground, once Shawn threw the first punch Kira caught it and used his arm to elevate Shawn into the air flipping him over. Kira then hovered over Shawn and punched him right in the face, Kira felt like punching him even more but decided not to instead he decided to tease him "You call yourself a man? You call yourself the person to marry Lacus? How do you call yourself that when you can't even hit a weak businessman like me?"

Kira let go of Shawn's collar and walked back to his friends "Now that's done with let's go" Kira said as he started walking. The three stared at Kira as he just continued walking "Kira" Lacus said as she started running towards him, she grabbed onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Kira smiled and rested his head on hers, before they disappeared from site. "Let's go join them" Athrun nodded and the two ran to catch up to them leaving Shawn on the floor. "I'll hurt him, I will ruin him" Shawn said before getting up to walk in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Sorry for the late update for the stories that are updated 'Periodically' I try to update before the end of each week! That being said my other story will be updated today if all goes well if not then hopefully Sunday!

**Sorry if there is spelling mistakes or problems with grammar**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cagalli and Athrun ran to try catch up to them, but they failed they decided that they would meet them at the ice cream shop. Once they came into the ice cream shop they saw Kira and Lacus eating ice cream having a good time, Kira looked up and saw them he said "Get your ice cream" Cagalli told Athrun what she wanted and walked towards her friends leaving Athrun to buy for himself and Cagalli.

The three talked and talked until Athrun brought Cagalli her ice cream, he sat down as he joined the conversation "That was really manly of you Kira" Kira smiled "Well thank you my fellow female" Cagalli choked on her ice cream before letting out a laugh. "Nice one Kira" Cagalli said wiping a tear from her eyes "It wasn't that funny" Kira said looking at her, she shrugged and raised a finger towards Lacus she looked at her confused "What is it Cagalli?"

Cagalli smirked "I saw what you did back there" Lacus replied "I don't know what you're talking about" as she continued to lick her ice cream "Don't pull the innocent card, Kira saw it to! Isn't that right?" Kira smiled "Sorry I have real bad memory" Lacus giggled catching Kira's attention he smiled. "Don't give me that! I saw Lacus grab onto your arm like the two of you were a couple" she took a licked her ice cream before continuing "And on top of that I saw you Kira" she shifted her finger towards him "I saw you play along I saw you rested your head on hers don't play me like this!" Lacus blushed a vivid red "I-I still don't know what you're talking about" Cagalli turned her glares to Kira "And you?" Kira sighed "Ask Lacus" Lacus quickly directed her stares to Kira "Why me!" "Well you're the one who did that"

"Yeah Lacus why did you do that?" Cagalli said smiling at Lacus "I would like to know too" Athrun said looking at her and to add to the situation Kira decided to join in for the fun of it "I would too" Lacus slapped his arm "Ouch" Kira said pretending to wince at the pain. "Well?" Athrun said looking at her "W-Well he helped me out with getting rid of Shawn" everyone leaned in closer to her causing her to back up in her seat "Who is this Shawn" Cagalli said looking at her. "H-He is a senator up in The Plants" "And why did he follow you here?" Lacus looked at Athrun "I don't know" Kira leaned back in his chair "Serves you right for having a pretty face" Lacus blushed "I told you my father wants me to get married to him" "What for?" "Well his Shawn's father runs a company up in Plants and as you guys know my father has his company too, if I were to marry him that would give a world of possibilities for both companies" Kira nodded his head "To be honest with you that is a very good business strategy" Cagalli wacked Kira "Now is not the time for you to be thinking about business" Kira caressed the side of his head "Funny enough the meeting I was supposed to attend today was about expanding" Athrun looked at him "We're still doing that?" "I don't want to but if they give me a good reason then maybe I would consider it" Cagalli smacked the table "Now is not the time for business!" "Geez Cagalli, if anything we'll expand up in Plants".

Cagalli grunted, she looked at Lacus "Did you tell your father that you didn't want to" Lacus nodded "I did but he still treats me like a child" Kira shook her finger "That's because he believes in 'Daddy's baby girl'" Athrun chuckled "You believe in that too Kira" "Well I'm the exception". "Sorry for interrupting Lacus please carry on" Kira said gesturing her to continue. "I told him that I am an adult and that I will marry who I want to marry" she placed her phone on the table "And every day he calls me trying to convince me, he probably told Shawn to come here to try to convince me too" Suddenly Lacus's phone went off, it was Shawn.

She picked up "No Shawn I will not marry you"

"Well you are going to have to sweet cheeks"

"No I am an adult I will not submit to this arranged marriage"

"It's not an arranged marriage if you go with it"

Lacus spoke louder into the phone "Well I-"Kira quickly swiped the phone away from her.

"Hey Shawn! Its Kira again nice speaking to you! I would just like to let you know that you can go back to Plants because her friends are taking good care of her down here"

"Listen, don't interfere with this okay?"

"I interfere with a lot of things and I am sure as hell going to interfere with this" Kira said smiling

"Look kid I can ruin you so back off"

"Well my child, I am faltered that you would good to such an extent just for me it makes me feel honoured"

"Why are you trying to ruin her life by taking away her soul mate?"

Kira laughed "Soul mate? More like prison mate, judging the way she acted towards you today it seems as if she doesn't like you"

"You are just-"

"You listen here Senator Crackers, you can't have her because she mine like I told you before back off"

"How dare you disrespect a Plants senator, her father-"

"Oh right! I know her father too, you see me and Lacus have been friends since preschool and I used to hang out at her house a lot"

"You haven't heard the last of me Yamato"

"I'll be waiting Senator Crackers!"

Kira hung up and passed the phone back to Lacus "You are welcome" Kira said relaxing in his chair, Cagalli and Athrun exploded into laugher "Oh Kira it never gets old" Kira playful hugged Lacus "See I got your back" "T-thank you" a blush was visible from her cheeks from when Kira claimed that she was 'his'. The laughter died down as everything turned back to normal "Kira he is probably going to tell my father" Lacus said looking at the brunette besides her. "It's just your dad, I think I'll be fine" Suddenly her phone rang yet again, Kira looked at the caller and said "Speak of the Devil"

Lacus picked up "Hi father"

"Hi dear, Shawn was pretty upset today when he talked to me on the phone"

Lacus smiled "Well that's good to hear"

"He also told me that you're in a relationship with Kira is this correct?"

Lacus mumbled "Relationship with Kira" drawing the attention of everyone as they stared.

"Yes father I am in a relationship with Kira" Kira quickly slapped his head causing Lacus to giggle

"Oh what's so funny? Is Kira there by chance?" Lacus looked over at Kira and watched him shake his head, she smiled

"Yes father he is right beside me" she passed the phone over to Kira.

Kira put the phone on speaker "Hi Mr. Clyne, it's been a while"

"Yes how is your company?

"The company is doing fine; how is yours?"

"My company up here is doing splendid"

"So I hear from Shawn that you lay the hurt on him"

Kira scratched his head "Yeah I did"

"And why did you do that to the senator?"

"Well sir, Senator Crackers made Lacus feel really uncomfortable with him always reaching out to grab her so I decided to spare Lacus the grief"

"Ah well here is the deal, Lacus needs to marry Shawn"

"I respectfully say no deal sir; your daughter shouldn't be subjected to her father's will when she is the political leader of Plants"

"I understand your reasoning but it's in her best interest"

"Sir I have talked to Lacus, and she and I know it isn't"

"Look I understand you love my daughter but you need to break off with her"

Kira looked at the phone his face showing disapproval he looked over to Lacus he mouthed "Nice father" he turned his attention to the phone and said with confidence.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I cannot 'break off' with your daughter" he said smiling, everyone sitting at the table they couldn't help but smile and say 'awe'

"Well Kira I'm afraid-"Lacus quickly grabbed Kira's arm and pulled him close to her "I rather have Kira than Shawn" she said joyfully looking up at the blushing Kira.

"Well if that's so then Kira wouldn't mind spending dinner with us and Shawn's father and Shawn himself correct? This Saturday correct?"

Kira looked at her, his eyes wide, his body frozen, he stuttered. Lacus smiled and said "Of course we will be there"

"Very well see you this Saturday" he said before hanging up.

Lacus ended the call and placed the phone back into her pocket. "Wow Lacus that was a really fast decision" Cagalli said looking at her "Well I may have crumbled from the pressure, but I'm sure Kira would be fine with it"

All three looked at Kira; he just stood there faced in one direction at Lacus. "Kira" Athrun said snapping his fingers, Kira awaken from his Trans as he inhaled and exhaled heavily "Kira were you holding your breathe?" Kira panted "Yeah" Cagalli looked at him "And why is that?" Kira sighed "Well me and Lacus are not even a couple and I'm going to have dinner with the family this Saturday" he said leaning back into his chair. "Hey it won't be that bad, you've handled both my father and Shawn very well" Lacus said looking at him "I predict he is going to talk business" "And why do you think that" Kira leaned one arm onto the table "Well Shawn's father is going to be there he is a businessman, your father is one, and I am too" he continued "And what we us three have in common? We are owners of very successful companies"

Athrun looked at him "Then don't talk business" Kira rubbed the bridge of his nose "It's pretty hard when your time is completely eaten up by work" Kira shot back up "That reminds me" Kira swiped the air it brought up a user interface he clicked the caller interface and clicked 'Amanda' he waited until she picked up.

"Hi Amanda"

"Hi Kira, how may I help today"

"Yeah can you clear my schedule for this whole week please?"

"Of course I can do that, but you have important meeting scheduled this week"

"Are they mainly about expanding?"

"Yes it is, I'll reschedule them for you"

Kira smiled "Thank you Amanda"

"No problem"

"See you next week"

"Goodbye"

Kira closed the interface, "Done!" her said placing his hands on his head. "Let's start heading back to your house Kira" he nodded and got up "Yeah I need to finish my nap anyways" Lacus giggled "Told you guys we shouldn't have bothered him" Cagalli smiled "If we didn't then you wouldn't have told your father that you're dating Kira" Lacus blushed "W-Well" Kira smiled "Come on guys I have a bed that needs to be slept on" he said grabbing Lacus's hand as he dragged her out the ice cream shop, Athrun and Cagalli followed.

The two walked on the sidewalk enjoying the view, when suddenly Athrun chuckled catching their attention "What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked. "Well if you didn't notice anything that Kira does whether it's minor or not always finds its way onto the news" Kira smirked "I don't think Senator Crackers would do that would he?" he looked over at Lacus "Would he?" Lacus shrugged "He'll probably say that you're cheating on him too Lacus" she sighed "I know" Kira stood silent for a second before he spoke "That won't be good for a political leader's rep, so if that does happen we'll do a press conference at my work to clear it up" Cagalli looked at him "What about you?" he smiled "Well I have a reputation of being someone that would 'shock' the world, so I don't mind being called a 'bad' boy" Cagalli placed her hands on her hips "You sure do walk the line between insulting and sarcasm" Kira mimicked Cagalli "And you act like a really saucy girl sometimes". Athrun and Lacus laughed "We can play around when we get to Kira's" Lacus said gesturing them to continue walking, they nodded and walked all the way to his house.

* * *

"We're finally home" Kira yelled running up the stair towards his room "Looks like he's going to finish his nap" Cagalli said shaking his head. "Athrun walked towards the living room "Might as well get comfortable" The two girls nodded and entered the living room, Athrun had already turned on the TV and was watching the news "You'll see the news about you two just you wait" Cagalli said "If anything Shawn is giving you and Kira more publicity" Athrun chuckled "And Kira loves being on TV screens now a days" Lacus sat down "Why is that?"

"You know how in university Kira accepted becoming the owner?" Lacus nodded "Well once he did he got surrounded by news reporters, they asked the same questions but in different ways" he continued "They still do that now, and Kira hates them they never ask anything different always the same questions, that's why when we do press conferences, he either says 'No questions' or he either makes fun of them like he did Shawn or just doesn't answer and says 'Next question'" Lacus giggled "At least he can actually deal with the press" Athrun smiled "He is called ruthless by the media, but in reality we know he isn't, he even goes to high school he talks to schools about OS and does a little workshop with them. Teachers' and principles' love him because it makes their jobs easier when he goes over"

Eventually the three got carried away in their conversation; they laughed and enjoyed each other's company. By the time the conversation died down it was already 4:00pm. "It's 4pm and Kira isn't awake yet" Cagalli said relaxing in a chair. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs "Speaking of Kira" Kira yawned "I thought you guys went home why you guys still here?" Athrun smiled "We are not leaving without dinner" Kira smiled weakly still groggy from his sleep "Yeah, Cagalli cook something I need my morning coffee" Kira walked to the coffee machine and started brewing himself coffee "My cook? We are the guests here mister so you have to cook" "Well you and Athrun are in my house more often than me so you cook" Kira said pouring his coffee into a mug.

Lacus looked at Cagalli confusion written on her face "You guys are here often" Athrun nodded "Because Cagalli here likes sleeping her on some days" "How do you guys get in?" "Kira normally just leaves the door unlocked when he knows we're coming over" Cagalli said. Suddenly a question popped into her head "Kira why did you give Lacus a key to your house and not me?" Kira walked over to the where everyone was sitting and relaxed into one of the chairs "Because I can trust her with my key" he said as he started taking sips from his coffee. "But I'm trustworthy!" Cagalli yelled, Kira smiled "Tell me when I'm 30" Cagalli sighed "What's the real reason?" Kira shrugged "I don't know I forgot, she can have it I don't need spare keys" Lacus smiled "Thank you".

"So anyways, who wants to eat what?" Kira said as he finally took the last sip from his coffee, Athrun and Lacus said "Anything" "Anything would be fine" Cagalli on the other hand said "Something fancy" Kira smiled "Okay Lacus and Athrun something fancy, and Cagalli a cheese sandwich" Cagalli slapped Kira "Okay! Okay! I'll cook you something too geez" Kira walked to the kitchen and started cooking when Lacus asked "Kira you've never had a girlfriend before right?" Kira shook his head "No, you're the only non-official girlfriend I've had" Lacus blushed quickly turning her gazes away from Kira. Athrun said "Hey guys looks like Lacus and Kira are famous again" Kira yelled "Woohoo! I love it when the press try to get into my estate! Oh joy!"

"**Today on Orb News Plants Senator Smith has reported that Multi Trillionare Kira Yamato has been dating Supreme Chairwoman Lacus Clyne. He has also reported that The Chairwoman and the Senator were supposed to get married! Stay tuned for more insight after at 5:00pm"**

Kira smashed his hand "I'll be right back" Kira then quickly ran up to his room. Lacus looked at Athrun "What's he doing?" Both Athrun and Cagalli smiled "Just keep watching the TV". Kira then ran down the stairs he was dress in a very fancy suit his face written with anger "I'll be back at 6" That was all Kira said before marching out the door. He slammed it shut. All the three could he was a car turn on followed by a loud screech. "Okay Lacus just watch the TV" Lacus relaxed in her chair as she watched the screen she had full faith in her friends and most importantly in Kira.

* * *

At the new station

"We're on in 5 minutes" said a Director everyone scrambling to get into place, once everyone got into place the director started counting down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, we're on air" "Hi everyone and Welcome to gossip corner, today I have a guest here he is a critic" He waved to the camera and shook the reporters hand. The News reporter continued "And our topic today 'Celebrities' in particular 2 people one in business and the other in politics" The critic nodded "Yes the Supreme Chairwoman, and Trillionare Yamato scandal" "What is your take on this little relationship that has been probably under wraps for years?" "Well my personal take on this is-"he stopped when they heard a door swing open.

They watched as a fumed Kira walked up towards them, he walked into their scene and sat down next to the critic. Kira stared at them for a while then smile, the new reporter looked at the director and saw the director gesture to continue. "W-Welcome Mr. Yamato, nice you of you to come here… Do you mind introducing yourself to the people at home who don't know who you are?" Kira smiled anger lingered in his voice when he said "Certainly"

He turned towards the camera, "Hi! I'm Kira Yamato the owner of the Multi Trillion dollar company that handles with creating OS for the general public and for political and Military use" He turned back to the reporter. "And why did you come here today?" Kira chuckled "I came here to tell you the truth, I would have done it over social media or over the phone, but knowing news reporters and the press they will alter what I say so I came to tell everyone in person" The News reporter froze "You can go ahead"

He smiled "Thank you" he relaxed in the chair "Well first things first, the 'supposed' marriage is a lie, The Supreme Chairwoman does not want to marry Senator Crackers it is an arranged thing that Lacus does not want to partake in" The critic and News reporter laughed "Senator Crackers?" Kira smiled "Shawn and I met for the first time today, it didn't go well" The critic asked "And the dating between the two of you?" Suddenly Kira received a text, he took out his phone and the text said "Kira :)" Kira smiled. The news reporter asked "Who is it from?" Kira looked up "It's from someone" he put the phone back in his pocket "Yes me and the Chairwoman are dating" "How long have you two been dating?" Kira said with a smile on his face "Since High School"

The critic said "So to get this thing straight, you and the Chairwoman are dating and the supposed marriage between the Chairwoman and the Senator is an arranged marriage that the Chairwoman completely doesn't agree to" Kira smiled "That is completely correct" "Well thank you for clearing that up, we'll be back after a message from our sponsors" The on air symbol dimmed out signaling that they were not being recorded. Kira got up and shook the critic's and the News reporter's hands, "I'll go now" "Thank you for showing today" Kira smiled "No problem" he started walking to his car, and started driving away.

* * *

Lacus breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close" Athrun smiled "Now everyone thinks that the two of you are dating" Lacus blushed "I-I don't mind it" Cagalli smiled "Well congratulations! The only problem is now your father and Shawn" Lacus looked at her "Kira will help me I know he will" she said smiling.

* * *

"Kira is getting in the way of everything" Mr. Clyne said looking at the TV "If you want our companies to negotiate then get rid of him" Mr. Smith said looking at him. "What do you mean?" "Get someone to kill him" Mr. Clyne looked at him crazy "Kill him? Can't I just kidnap him?" Mr. Smith shook his head "Kill him and I will negotiate until then don't even think about it" Mr. Clyne nodded "I'll get someone don't worry" his acquaintance nodded, Mr. Clyne looked at his phone "_I'm sorry Lacus but it's for business_"


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Kira yelled as he shut the door behind him, "We're in the living room!" a voice yelled back. Kira followed the voice and plumped down onto his couch "Today has been very eventful" Athrun said looking at his friend, Kira sighed "What's the first thing I do? I tell Shawn I'm dating Lacus and now both nations know too" Cagalli chuckled "That's what you get for not asking her out" Kira cringed "It's not my fault that I get swarmed everyday by people, anyways did you guys eat?" they nodded "I finished what you were cooking" Lacus said looking at him. He smiled "Well then I'll just have my coffee" he got up and poured himself coffee "What about dinner?" "I hardly eat dinner anyways, I usual have work to do" Lacus frowned "You don't have work so you have to eat" Kira smiled "Ah that's when you're wrong, I have work want to see?" he put down his coffee and disappeared behind a corner, when he returned he brought with him a stack of papers piled all the way to his chest. He walked to the middle of the room and dropped the stack "This is what I deal with during weekdays" Cagalli looked at the stack and at her brother "Is this typical?" he nodded "I've been doing this since me and Athrun graduated from University, but it has gotten easier over time so no need to worry about me" Athrun relaxed "And you guys say your line of work is hard, look what Kira does"

"When do you finish?" Lacus said looking at Kira, "If I started from this morning then I would have finished by the afternoon? Really it varies depending how much paperwork I need to do" he sat down. "Hey Kira are we still going the assembly line?" he nodded "I plan to, I need to go head back to the Union on Wednesday to sign the stuff" Cagalli joined in "What is this assembly line?" Kira closed his eyes "What me and boyfriend plan to do is to basically create more jobs that will draw people to OS" he continued "In that line we will need OS designers, testers, researchers, and people who will work the manufacturing line and what I mean by that is we basically need people to add existing OS mechanics things to the 'developing' OS as it travels down the line, keep in this in mind the existing OS mechanics will change depending on what OS we want to make" Lacus and Cagalli looked at him dumbfounded "Do they get paid?" Kira smiled "Yes they do, me and Athrun worked this out they will get paid $20,000 per week there are 4 weeks in a month so the people working the assembly line will get about $80,000 a month; and in a whole year that would be around $960,000" Cagalli gagged "That's almost 1 million a year" Kira nodded "Ever since I became the boss we have added about 500,000 workers, we have about 1 million workers, and they all get paid differently depending on their job"

"Yeah, ever since Kira and I redid everything we have become more active than before and to accommodate the amount of requests we had to hire more workers" Kira added "But this will be the last time we'll hiring because we can now keep up with the demands and pay everyone accordingly" Lacus giggled "I may have spaced out to have of that but I think what you're doing is wonderful" Kira smiled "Why thank you, anyways where are you staying Lacus?" "I'm staying at Cagalli and Athrun's house for the week" "That's good" he looked at Cagalli "Like I said I can't hangout Wednesday because I need to sign this deal with the workers union" Cagalli shouted "No! You have to reschedule" Kira shook his head "It will only take a few minutes, you guys can come with if you want to" "Cagalli I think what Kira wants to do is very important" Lacus said backing up Kira. Cagalli looked at him "As long as we get to sleep here until Wednesday" Kira shot up "Why so long?!" he glanced over at Lacus before looking Cagalli straight in the eyes "Where will Lacus stay then?" Cagalli smiled "She'll come with us here and she'll stay here with us until we leave on Wednesday" Cagalli turned towards Lacus "You wouldn't mind would you?" Lacus blushed "I-I don't mind" Kira sighed "I don't know what you're trying to pull here Cagalli but I will not fall for it" Cagalli let out an evil laugh "Oh yes you will" Kira rubbed the bridge of his nose "Lacus follow me I'll show you to your room" he started walking up the stairs, Lacus followed. Once Kira got to the top of the stairs he said "You can have any room up here other than mine and the couple down there which is that one" he pointed, Lacus nodded, she started walking up and down the hall thinking she decided to pick the room closest to Kira "I'll take this one" she said blushing, Kira looked at her "S-Sure, make yourself at home then" he was about to walk back down when Lacus stopped him "Why do you have lots of spare rooms?" Kira smiled "I don't know I think they'll come in handy someday" "And why are the rooms so big?" "I don't know, I like the wide open feel"

* * *

"So Clyne how are you going to kill the boy?" he looked at him "I thought for a few minutes, I cannot kill him but you can" Mr. Smith looked at him "How so?" "That dinner we were supposed to have on Saturday can be held on Thursday Kira will attend" "How do you know if he'll attend?" "I asked him personally on the phone earlier today" Mr. Smith smiled "Very well, let's put a twist on this" Mr. Clyne narrowed his eyes "Twist?" "Me and my son will kill him, but if he doesn't attend and your daughters there-""You will not hurt my daughter is that understood?!" Mr. Smith laughed "Then make sure he attends or your daughter goes bye bye" Mr. Smith then vanished out the door leaving Mr. Clyne in a state of panic.

"Oh man! I regret everything!" Mr. Clyne said mentally slapping himself a thousand times over, "I need to make sure Kira shows up" he quickly dialed Kira's number

Mr. Clyne finally heard the phone pick up "Hi Kira?"

"Hi sir!"

"The dinner will be held on Thursday"

Kira muttered "Thursday?"

"Yes we are going to have it held on Thursday"

"Oh okay, let me tell Lacus"

Kira moved the phone away from his mouth and yelled "Lacus! Your dad moved the dinner to Thursday!" "Okay!" Lacus yelled back.

"Okay she knows now"

"Why is Lacus at your house?"

"Oh Athrun and Cagalli let her stay at their house, but since Cagalli demands that they stays here until Wednesday, Lacus is forced to stay over here until Wednesday too"

"Don't pull any funny business on my daughter got it?"

Kira decided to play around he whispered "Too late"

"What you say?"

"Ah I mean you have my word"

"That's what I thought"

"Bye sir"

"Bye"

* * *

Kira put the phone back and sighed "This week is going to be a long week" "How will it be a long week?" Lacus said joining them in the living room. Kira stared at her "Lacus stay away!" Kira said moving to the other end of the living room, she looked at him confused so did the others "What did Lacus's dad tell you?" "Yeah what did my dad tell you" he grinned "He told me what Lacus does when she's alone" Lacus's eyes widened, she ran up to him and punched his arm "Don't tell lies! What did my father actually tell you?" Kira rubbed his arm "Geez didn't need to hit so hard" "Tell me!" Lacus demanded. Kira instantly grabbed her and trapped her in his arms "Let go!" Lacus said giggling; he shook his head "Your father said I am not allowed to pull any funny business with his daughter" Suddenly Lacus stopped squirming "No funny business?" "Yeah no funny business" "What do you mean by-"Lacus's eyes widened "Eww!" she pried herself from Kira's grasp "He said that!?" Kira laid down his eyes stared at the ceiling "Well you're the one who said I'm dating you" "Well you're the one who told both nations!" "You'll thank you later"

Cagalli smiled "You guys are such a good couple, I'm glad you guys said you were" Kira smiled "Hey speaking of couples when are you two going to get married?" Athrun looked at him "W-What?" "When he finds out he needs to buy me a ring first!" Kira chuckled "I won't allow you two to get married" Lacus frowned "Why not?" "Because it will be weird to have Athrun as my 'brother-in-law' and besides when I fire him things will not go well" Athrun's eyes widened "Fire me?" "Geez man I was just kidding, but that marriage thing I'm serious even though I want a nease" Kira got up and poured more coffee for himself. "What is with you and wanting a 'nease'?" Athrun said looking at Kira "Well it will make up for me not having a baby girl" Lacus mumbled "Maybe that's why Kira has so many rooms" he smiled "You're right, that's one of the reasons"

Kira looked at the clock "Oh dear it's 8:00pm" he quickly chugged his coffee before placing the empty mug on the table "Well it's my bedtime now" he got up "Don't make a mess or make loud noises" Cagalli smiled "Doesn't matter since the only thing that can wake you up is **Nothing**" Kira looked at her vaguely "Meh" he started walking towards the stairs "Oh and Athrun if you want beer it's at the bar" Lacus and Cagalli stared at him "Why do you have beer?" Kira sighed and continued walking "I'll tell you tomorrow, oh and when Athrun is here without you he and I drink a couple" Kira then disappeared upstairs. Cagalli turned to Athrun "Why?" Athrun stared at her, he started inching his way to the other side "U-Uh, I need to get our clothes!" he said running out the door. Cagalli sighed "I guess we'll have to wait for a bit" Lacus smiled "Indeed"

**Next Morning **

It was Tuesday morning and for once Kira woke up before everyone else; he started dragging his body towards the stairs. When he made it down the stairs he went towards the kitchen to eat his breakfast when he finished, he walked into the living room only to see Lacus asleep on the couch. Kira smiled and walked up to her "The things I do for you" Kira then picked her up and started walking towards the stairs "Kira?" "Go back to sleep" "W-What are you doing?" Lacus asked her eyes re-adjusting to the light "I let you borrow a room for a reason you know" "I feel asleep in the living room?" he nodded "Go back to sleep" she nodded and rested her head on his chest, she slowly closed her eyes. Kira smiled, he started walking up the stairs. Once he reached the top he turned towards Lacus's room he slowly opened the door and walked to the bed, he placed Lacus on the bed and brought the covers over her body.

He whispered "Lacus?" he nudged her and the only response he got was Lacus rolling over to her side. Kira smiled and unconsciously leaned down and kissed Lacus on the cheek, Lacus blushed immensely, Kira on the other hand slapped his forehead "Why did you do that stupid!" he whispered to himself, Kira decided to roll with it and quietly walked out of the room slowly closing the door behind him. "Okay Cagalli you can stop hiding now" Suddenly Kira heard a bang "How did you know?" Cagalli said rubbing her head "I'm smarter than you think" he looked at her "Well as you can see this is not the time I wake up so I will go back to bed" he turned towards his room and started walking "Oh and don't destroy the house or you'll have to clean it up" he said entering his room closing the door behind him. Cagalli muttered "Still don't know how I'm his sister" before walking down to the living room to watch some TV.

Eventually everyone started to gather around the living room, well except Kira Yamato. "Why is he taking forever to wake up?" Cagalli yelled, Athrun sighed "Maybe because he is tired" Cagalli smirked "From carrying Lacus to bed" Lacus's eyes shot towards Cagalli "Not true!" "Oh? Then what's the truth?" "I was busy thinking about Plants and I must have fallen asleep" Cagalli crossed her arms "Mhm" Suddenly they heard something or someone fall down the stairs "Kira?" "Don't mind me just minding my own business" Kira said looking up at the ceiling. "Why did you fall down the stairs?" Kira chuckled "I didn't fall down, I **rolled** down the stairs" "Then why did you roll down the stairs?" "To get down faster" Kira stood up, and gave his body a good shake "Alright time for my morning coffee" Lacus frowned "Is that all you eat now days?" he nodded "For breakfast and lunch I drink coffee, dinner I have a feast" "That's not good you know" Kira smiled "Yup I know"

He got his coffee and sat down beside Lacus "Okay kiddies where are we going?" "Let's go to a park or something" Athrun sighed "We are too old to go to the park" Lacus thought for a bit "How about we go to the mall?" suddenly Kira spat out his coffee "Oh man! Knowing girls they will buy everything" Lacus smiled "You have to get used to it if you want to have a girl" Kira frowned "Get Athrun to bring you, I'll take a nap here" Cagalli shook her head "You're coming whether you like it or not" Kira smiled "You cannot boss around your older brother Cagalli" "I don't know what you're getting at but I'm the older sibling" Kira shook his head "Then why do you want me come? To babysit you?" Cagalli glared at him "Fine then! Don't come! I don't need you to babysit me" Kira smiled "Sweet! If you need me I'll be in my bed" he started walking triumphantly "Oh no you don't" Lacus walked up behind him and grabbed his ear "Hey! Don't do that!" Lacus ignored, she just dragged him back to his friends "He's coming he'll just get changed" Kira shook his head "No way" Lacus tugged on the ear, Kira winced "You coming?" Kira yelled "No!" and shook his head violently finally removing his ear from Lacus's grip. Kira then ran towards his kitchen island and grabbed a bottle before running up the stairs to his room, screaming "You'll never take me alive!"

Lacus sighed "He may be a successful businessman but he is very childish" Cagalli burst out laughing "Thank you for agreeing with me mom" Lacus blushed slightly "What did Kira bring up anyways?" Athrun shrugged and walked to the island, he looked into the drawer and chuckled. He popped his head out smiling, the girls watched as they heard something being opened. They watched as Athrun brought a bottle from underneath the counter, he took a long gulp from the bottle before placing it down. "Athrun what your drinking?" Cagalli said looking at him "I'm drinking the thing Kira brought to his room" "Which is?" he shrugged and quickly chugged the drink before tossing it in the recycling bin. "I'll take a little nap" he started walking "What did you drink?" Athrun shrugged and continued his quest to his room. Cagalli walked up the recycling bin, her eyes fixed onto the bottle "Why did you drink beer!?" Cagalli yelled, she didn't get a response because Athrun ran up as quickly as he could, closing the door behind him.

"You mean that Kira?" Cagalli turned to her and nodded "I'll get Athrun and you get Kira" Lacus nodded and the two girls marched upstairs. Cagalli quickly barged into her room "Athrun!" "W-Wait Cagalli I-"Cagalli slammed the door shut. Lacus knocked on Kira's door, no reply; she knocked harder still no response. She opened the door slowly and saw Kira asleep one arm dangled off the bed holding the beer in his hand, his body covered by blankets and pillows. She slowly walked up to him she slowly leaned down and reached to take the beer out of his hands, once she grabbed hold she pulled it out slightly. Suddenly the bottle was gripped tighter; Kira muttered a phrase before dozing off to sleep. "Kira?" Lacus quickly pulled the bottle out of his grasp, her eyes widened when she noticed that the bottle was basically empty. She placed the bottle on the nightstand before giving Kira a nice shake "W-What do you want mom?" "I am not your mother" Kira rubbed his eyes "Oh it's just you" Kira pushed her away "Go back to bed" Kira flipped over and was about to fall asleep when Lacus jumped on the bed "No you get up mister"

Kira moaned "I don't want to get up let me sleep!" Lacus hopped onto Kira's back, she took his head and started plowing it into his pillow "What are you doing?" "Get up!" "Take a nap with me then?" Lacus blushed "W-What no!" "Then I won't get up" Kira then slowly started to fall asleep "Don't sleep Kira Yamato!" she the response she got was heavy breathing. She sighed "I guess I better get Cagalli"


	5. Chapter 4

Lacus walked out of the room and walked over to Cagalli's room, she knocked slightly and opened the door she giggled when she saw Athrun in a headlock as Cagalli pulled on his hair. Cagalli looked up and smiled in embarrassment "S-So… did you get Kira out of his room?" she shook her head "He fell asleep" Cagalli released Athrun from her hold as she got off the bed, she glanced over at Athrun "I'll deal with you later" before stepping out of the room with Lacus "What do you think we should do?" Cagalli thought for a bit "How about we fill a bucket up with ice cold water and dump it on his head" Lacus smiled slightly "Nice plan but I do not think it will wake him up" "How about we get two buckets! One with ice cold water, and the other one with very hot water!" Lacus frowned "Hot water?" Cagalli reached out and grabbed her wrist "Don't worry I know a place where we can get buckets" and quickly dragged her down the stairs and into the garage.

When the two got out of the garage, they filled the buckets at the sink and quickly walked up to Kira's room without spilling a single drop. Lacus slowly opened the door and gave her bucket to Cagalli and quickly made her way to the other side of the bed, Cagalli walked over to where Kira was and placed one bucket on the floor and raised the other bucket full of hot water over his head. Athrun peaked his head out from his room and sighed when he saw what the two were about to do but decided to add to the enjoyment he quickly yelled "Kira wake up! We are going to a business conference!" "H-Huh I don't remember-" as soon as he lifted his head, Cagalli dumped all the hot water on his head causing him to scream "Hot! That's Hot!" Kira screamed as he panicked. "Here let me cool you off!" Cagalli grabbed the other bucket and threw all the ice cold water at Kira, not only did the water hit him but so did the bucket. Kira sat there on his soaked bed drenched in hot and cold water, and a bucket lied on his lap "You know Cagalli" she smiled "What do I know?" "You can be a real pain most of the time, so I'll treat you like a child" Cagalli crossed her arms "And how will you do that?" Kira stood up and looked Cagalli dead in the eyes "My first order of business is to inform you Cagalli Yuna Athha that you will be cleaning up this mess you made in my room" "And what if I don't?" Kira smiled and grabbed Cagalli by the arms, he turned her around and held her arms behind her back "H-Hey what are you doing?!"

"The twist is there will be no "I decline", it's do or else" Cagalli looked over her shoulder "W-What's the or else?" Kira flashed and evil smile "Find out" Cagalli screamed "Athrun get your boss off me!" Athrun poked his head out and stared at the bunch, he smiled "Kira do your worst" before hiding himself from his girlfriend. Cagalli screamed "Why you!" Kira quickly picked her up and slammed her against his bed allowing her to feel the hot water and cold water, Kira then jumped on top of her locking her arms in placed as he pushed her head into the pillow "I see you're having fun there Cagalli" Kira said as he stared at the screaming Cagalli "When I get my-"Kira pushed her head down and brought it back up "I will hurt-"Kira quickly buried her face back into the pillow. "Is that so? Well I guess we have to do something about that then" Kira got up and grabbed Cagalli again; he wrapped one arm around her "Let go of me!" Cagalli said hitting Kira, he shook his head and turned his stares towards Lacus. Cagalli saw his stares and yelled "Lacus run!" Lacus nodded and started running for the door, Kira quickly grabbed her wrist he spun her around and wrapped his other arm around her. "Well, well look what we have here!" He started walking to the washroom, he kicked open the door and said "Welcome to Kira's workshop!" he walked over to the tub, he yelled "Bath time! Hot water please!" soon the tub started to fill up Kira sat down on the floor as the three stared at the steam as it rose to the ceiling. "K-Kira I didn't know that you ran your bath's hot" Cagalli said nervously.

Kira smiled "No, no this bath isn't for me, it's for both of you" Lacus looked at him "K-Kira hot baths are not good for my dress" "Oh yes I know" Suddenly the bath stopped filling up with water, Kira stood up and lifted Cagalli and Lacus off their feet, her then moved them over the hot bath water "How does you like cleaning up sound now?" "K-Kira-"he lowered himself down making the girls come closer to their burning demise "Kira hot water will make my dress shrink!" "Oh dear I'm losing my balance" and dropped to the floor allowing their feet to touch the water "AH! That's hot!" Cagalli screamed, Lacus bit her lip as she nodded in agreement "Now do you two promise to clean up the mess you made?" he slowly started to lower them in "Yes! Yes we promise!" Lacus screamed. Kira smiled "Then get dressed we'll go to the mall" he let of Lacus and Cagalli dropping them into the hot water. Cagalli screamed "Oh my god that's hot water!" before quickly climbing out to grab a towel, Lacus did the same. "Now hurry up or we'll have less time to play it's already 2:00pm now hurry up!" he quickly ran out of the washroom "When I get my hands on him!" Cagalli said drying of her hair, Lacus giggled "You will kill him"

When everyone was dry, and changed they gathered around the front entrance of Kira's home like usual Kira was the last to the door. "He is like a girl taking forever to change" Cagalli said impatiently. "Or maybe his clothing selection is huge like Lacus's" Athrun said slightly smiling "Who would have known that Kira has a wardrobe" They all laughed, eventually Kira walked out wearing a plain white western shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he wore dark blue jeans. What he wore clearly showed everyone that he was classy. Lacus stared at him and blushed "You have a good sense of fashion" Kira smiled "Sorry about that I had to deal with something" Cagalli looked at him "What is this something" "Not going to tell you" he started walking towards his car "Come on in!" being the rich man that Kira was he made sure he got the most expensive for himself, and Cagalli was against getting in his car because he always got those expensive fast cars but never the less she got in along with the rest. "Since the truck is small don't buy a lot" Cagalli smiled "Don't drive fast" Kira started the engine "You know Cagalli, if you so happen to own a very fast car" Kira shifted and put it in reverse "It will be really hard to not go fast" he signaled for Andrew to open the gates which he did, Kira then shifted out of reverse and into first gear "K-Kira I know what you're going to do" Cagalli grabbed onto the door, Lacus looked at her and did the same. "Don't worry I won't go that fast" Kira then flew out of the gate and to the mall while Lacus and Cagalli screamed in the back.

When they to the mall, they all got out and walked inside "Where will you guys take us?" Kira said looking at the two, "Shopping of course!" Cagalli and Lacus started to lead the way while Athrun and Kira followed behind them. Eventually Cagalli and Lacus walked into one of the stores, Athrun and Kira sat down on a bench outside the store as they began to talk "What held you up?" Kira looked at him "Was just work, I didn't finish my half you know" Athrun sighed "What are the majority of the papers for anyways?" "Basically improving the machines/utilities/working environment" Athrun nodded in affirmation. The two had their eyes fixed to the store as they saw Cagalli and Lacus walk around with a bunch of clothes in their hands, Kira sighed "Please tell me that they are not going to buy all that" Athrun smiled "Well if you want to have a girl then you'll have to deal with this, not to mention when you finally tie the knot with Lacus she'll be buying clothes like no tomorrow"

Kira glared at him before hitting the back of Athrun's head "I know what you guys are trying to do here" Athrun looked at him "Then just play along and go with the plan" Kira sighed and leaned back "I don't know man" they stayed silent for some time before lady in her teens walked in front of them "Excuse me?" Kira looked up; he smiled "How may I be of service?" "C-Can I get a picture with you?" "Sure" Kira stood up and posed with the girl as she took a picture she smiled "Thank you" "No problem have a good day" she nodded and continued on her way. Kira sat back down "This is why I don't go to mall often" Athrun smiled "Look over there" Kira turned his head "Looks like you are going to be taking pictures today" Kira sighed "The things I do for women" was the final thing he said before getting swarmed with people wanting to take a picture with him.

**In the Store**

"Cagalli how about this?" Lacus said posing with a dress in her hand, Cagalli smiled "I'll never get what's with you and your dresses" Lacus giggled. The two shopped around a little bit more until they heard a bunch of chitter chatter, they turned their heads and saw Kira taking pictures with everyone as he continued to get swarmed by people; Athrun on the other hand sat at the other end of the bench as he observed with a smile on his face. "Looks like Kira's having a ball" Cagalli said laughing "Does Kira always get swarmed like that?" Cagalli looked at her "Jealous are you?" Lacus blushed slightly "W-What no!" Cagalli smirked "Well around these parts see, Kira is like a celebrity he is every girls dream boy that's why Kira doesn't go to malls" Lacus sighed "Well then let's go pay for these then" Cagalli chuckled "Want to stop them from swarming your boyfriend don't ya?" "W-What no! That's not the reason"

They approached the counter and paid for their things and walked out of the shop, they were still faced by a mob of people swarming the brunette. Kira looked over the tops of heads as he caught glimpse of a pinked head girl, he quickly made his way to her and grabbed onto her hand causing Lacus to blush immensely "Sorry guys but I need to go now!" everyone frowned and slowly walked away from the group. Kira sighed "Finally!" "K-Kira let go?" he looked down at his hand, his eyes widened and quickly let go "Sorry" he said scratching his head. Lacus smiled; awkward silence reigned over the group until Cagalli spoke up "Kira after the union thing tomorrow, you'll come on a date with Athrun, Lacus, and I" Kira froze "Cagalli I-I have work to do after the signing, so thank you for the invitation but I respectfully decline" Cagalli shook her head "I already made a reservation for us four already" "I have a lot of things I have to do afterwards Cagalli" Cagalli shook her head "No, all that will have to wait" Kira crossed his arm "I'll go if I can partially work during the date" Lacus frowned "It wouldn't be a date if you're working through it" Kira smiled "In that case I'm not going!"

Lacus frowned and walked up to him, she lightly took his hand and flashed a puppy face "Please?" Kira looked at her "You have very cute faces" he placed his hand over Lacus's face covering it "It's still a no" Lacus frowned underneath the hand and pulled away. "And just because you guys are bugging me so much about this, I'm going to go home and work" he turned on his heel "I'll leave the car here" he passed Athrun the keys "I'll walk home have fun!" he started walking away "Hey stop right there!" Cagalli yelled, Kira just waved it off and continued on his walk back to the house.

Cagalli sighed "Why does he do this!" she said throwing her arms up in the air "Maybe because he is a working man" Athrun said hesitantly, Lacus looked at him "Say do you know why Kira came out so late" he nodded "Because of work, you guys know he can't spend time with us anymore his life has been engulfed by the OS company" Cagalli turned towards Lacus "Can't you just seduce your boyfriend?" Lacus felt like slapping Cagalli but decided against it "Seduce?!" Athrun burst out laughing "And he is not my boyfriend!" "Well you are the one who told your father, and Kira was the one that told everyone else… So technically you guys are dating" Lacus just stared at Cagalli angrily, "Fine then you can seduce Kira later geez!" she grabbed Lacus's wrist "Come on we have shopping to do before you seduce" "I will not seduce him!" Cagalli smiled "Then I'll get another girl to seduce Kira would you like that?" "W-Well… No" "Good then you're going to seduce him" "How will I do that?" "I don't know tease him or sleep with him just do something!" Lacus blushed before being pulled away by Cagalli. Athrun sighed "Still don't know why I'm still dating her" and followed closely behind them.

They finished shopping by 7:30pm "I think it's time to go" Lacus said finishing up her sushi, Cagalli nodded "Athrun help us carry all this" Athrun sighed as she stared at the bags upon bags of clothing lying at their feet. "This is going to be fun" Athrun said picking up some of the bags.

When they arrived home, they all struggled towards the door with bags in their hands; once Lacus opened the door they all rushed inside and dropped their bags on the floor, the door closed behind them "We're home!" Cagalli yelled. They all walked over to the living room to see Kira sitting on a chair in the dining room sleeping; on either side of Kira was a stack of papers, his head rested on a small stack and a beer bottle sat in front of him. Lacus walked up behind him and gave him a small shake "Kira wake up" she looked over at the sink to see if he ate, but she saw not a single plate she frowned "You know you're supposed to eat Kira" Cagalli looked at her "You're talking to a person who is sleeping" Lacus nodded, she opened the fridge and gathered what she needed and made Kira a quick meal. She placed it in front of him; she shook Kira again "Five minutes mom" Lacus smiled "How do you wake up a businessman?" Athrun looked at her "Talk about business"

Lacus thought for a bit before she whispered "Kira the business is going bankrupt" Kira quickly shot up "W-What?" a piece of paper stuck to his face as he looked around. Lacus giggled "I lied now eat please" he groaned and rested his head back onto the stack of papers "Tomorrow Lacus let me sleep" she shook her head "I'll feed you" he shook his head "Lower your voice I'm trying to sleep" Lacus shook him "Here I'll feed you" Kira groaned and sat up right as he allowed Lacus to feed him.

Cagalli looked at Athrun "Let's leave them be" he nodded and grabbed Cagalli's hand and quickly brought her upstairs.

While Lacus was feeding Kira, he would slowly doze off to sleep and Lacus would have to slap him lightly on the cheek to wake up "Just one more Kira" he nodded as he took the last portion, after finishing Kira rested his head back onto the stack of papers and was about to doze to sleep when Lacus stopped him "No Kira, I'll help you upstairs" Kira groaned but decided not to fight because he was too tired to do anything. Lacus helped him get up and aided him with walking up the stairs to his room "I'll be right back" she left him, and quickly vanished into her room; Kira groaned and walking inside instantly flopping down on his bed. When Lacus got changed into her nightgown and made her way to Kira's room to make sure that he actually made it to his bed; she opened the door slightly and saw Kira sleeping, she smiled and walked into the room to tuck him in. Lacus walked to the side of the bed and picked up the covers she was about to place them over Kira when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled down to the bed.

"Kira!" she yelled as she tried to get out of his grasp, Kira just pulled her closer to his body as he tightened his grip around her waist "I'll go to school in five minutes let me sleep…" "Kira! Wake up I need to go to my room!" Kira just snuggled up closer to Lacus before he fell into his deep sleep. Lacus kept struggling against his grasp "Kira?" she turned around in his arms; she smiled at how peaceful Kira's face looked when he sleeps. She turned back over and leaned into the embrace before falling victim to sleep she thought "know what I don't mind this at all"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: Sorry for a late update! Anyways Welcome to Chapter 5! Sorry if there are either grammar and/or spelling errors, I had to rush this chapter because the time between updates got too long!

-Triple U

* * *

Cagalli woke up at her usual time 9:00am and started wondering the halls; she eventually found her way to the kitchen and ate her breakfast before deciding to watch some TV. "I want to go out somewhere" she muttered to herself, she slumped down into the couch "Maybe I should wake up Lacus?" she sat there thinking for a bit whether she should go or not; eventually she got up and made her way to Lacus's room. "Lacus wake up I want to go somewhere!" she banged on the door before barging in, she saw nothing in the bed she frowned "Maybe she already seduced Kira?" she opened walked into Kira's room and saw pink headed woman, she smiled before grabbing hold of the covers ripping it off the two "Well, well what do we have here?"

Lacus's eyes slowly opened when she didn't feel the blankets, she stared at Cagalli "It was all Kira's fault" she said rubbing her eyes. "I didn't know you worked that fast" Cagalli said crossing her arms "It's not what it seems, Kira dragged me down to the bed in his sleep!" Lacus started elbowing Kira softly trying to wake him up "K-Kira wake up" Kira pulled Lacus closer "Five minutes" Lacus jabbed him a little harder "No snuggling allowed! Wake up!" Lacus gave it one harder jab, finally waking the tired Kira. The brunette blinked a couple of times; he yawned and placed his head against the back of Lacus's head "Why do I see pink again" Lacus blushed "G-Good morning" Kira lifted his head and saw Lacus's face, he smiled before resting his head back on his pillow "If you like sleeping with me this much then why not move in" Lacus blushed a bright red "N-No thanks" Kira flipped over dragging Lacus with him "Kira!" "What time is it? I can't see with pink hair in my face" "its 9:41am" Suddenly Kira shot up "I'm going to be late!" he quickly got up and grabbed his business clothes before rushing into the washing. He finished in a few minutes, Kira ran out of the washroom trying to do up his tie. Cagalli and Lacus watched from the comfort of Kira's bed "Where are you going?" "I need to be at the union at 10:00am!" he quick ran out, Cagalli and Lacus followed. He quickly made his way to the door and started putting on his shoes "What about breakfast?" "No time for breakfast I'll be back in 30 minutes" he grabbed his keys and leaned in and placed a kiss onto Lacus's cheek, causing both of them to blush, he quickly pulled away he scratched his head and ran out the door yelling "God damnit! I did it again!" he ran to his car and drove off.

After he left, Lacus walked up to the door and closed it before walking towards the living room; Cagalli followed and sat beside her on the couch. "That was quick" Lacus started fiddling with her fingers "I-I don't know what you're talking about" Cagalli smiled "I'm surprised you didn't kiss him back" Lacus quickly stood up "I just remembered that I have to do something!" before running straight to Kira's room slamming the door behind her. Cagalli sighed and crossed her arms "I will never understand Lacus, never in a million years"

* * *

"Hi! Hi! Sorry I'm late" Kira said walking into the meeting room "No worries, you're right on time" Kira sat down opposite from the Union Chairman "Alright Yamato did you bring the papers that need to be signed by me?" Kira nodded, he reached into his bag and grabbed the papers; he then placed it on the table and passed it over to him. The Chairman reviewed the papers "Knowing you everything is well thought out as usual" he flipped through all the pages, until he came to the last page of the contract; he frowned "Well this wasn't thought out well" "W-What did I forget something on the last page?" Kira started going through what he thought wrote, his eyes were scrambling across the ceiling as he tried to remember what he wrote. Suddenly he heard the Chairman laugh "I was kidding" Kira sighed in relief "You scared me for a second" The Chairman happily signed the papers and said "I can't wait to see this happen" Kira nodded "Well then have a great day sir" Kira stood up and shook the Chairman's hand "You too Yamato" Kira then gathered his things and walked out of the room.

Kira was walking towards the front doors when his phone decided to ring

"Hello!"

"Mr. Yamato sir?"

"Yes, Amanda?"

"Senator Smith, showed up around here today"

Kira sighed "And what did he say this time?"

"It was more like what can I do?"

"Ah well, tell Security if he shows up again to kick off private property"

"Alright then, bye Mr. Yamato"

"Bye Amanda"

Kira hung up the call and continued walking _"What are you up to now Mr. Crackers?"_ he said pushed open the door and walked out when something caught his eye, he quickly brought his phone to his ear as he said "Okay Lacus, don't forget our date later today at the Golden Times" "Okay bye!" he then put the phone back into his pocket and continued walking _"I'm smarter than you think Mr. Crackers"_ he thought to himself before walking out the building and to his car.

* * *

When Kira quickly ran into his house "I have good news and more good news!" Cagalli yelled "You're going to marry Lacus?" Kira walked into the kitchen "No" Kira sat down next to Athrun "Well we got the papers signed and approved, and I decided to come with you on the date" Athrun looked at him "Why the change of heart?" he shrugged "Say where is Lacus?" Cagalli smiled "She ran off into one of the rooms" Kira nodded "Well I'm going to take my beauty nap now" Cagalli chuckled "You do that"

Kira got up and walked towards his room, when he got to his room he got changed into his night clothes and hopped into his bed; he turned over and stared face to face with pink hair. "Lacus?" he lifted his head and smiled "If you love sleeping with me this much then why not move in?" he rested his head back down on his pillow "Girls, I'll never understand them" he wrapped his arms around Lacus's waist and pulled her closer to his body before falling victim to sleep.

* * *

Lacus's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings "I'm getting used to Kira's room" she stretched her arms when she suddenly stopped, she lifted the covers and saw arms around the waist; she smiled and relaxed into Kira's arms "I don't mind this at all" sadly her satisfaction was short lived when Kira decided to wake up "So what did you decide?" Lacus smiled and turned around in his arms; she then closed her eyes and leaned in placing a soft kiss upon Kira's lips. Kira's eyes widened but quickly surrendered to the kiss; eventually they pulled apart "Y-You didn't tell me what you decided" Lacus frowned but decided to lean in again to place a quick kiss onto Kira's lips. "I don't know, after all I am your girlfriend" Kira smiled, when they were suddenly interrupted by Cagalli and Athrun "What are you two doing?" Kira looked at them and smiled "You jealous that I took it to the next step?" Lacus quickly buried her face into Kira's chest hiding a massive blush "What do you mean by "Next Step?" Athrun said looking at them, Kira smiled "Well you know take a look, our bodies are covered" Lacus blurted out "Kira stop it!"

Cagalli chuckled "Kira's you're funny" he smiled "Well thank you" he got up "Now get out I need to change!" after Cagalli and Athrun left, Kira stretched and yawned "I'm getting too old for this" Lacus giggled "Too old for what?" Kira sighed "Get out and get changed we have a date to go to" "You're coming?" Kira nodded "Yeah besides there is unfinished business to attend to" Lacus nodded slightly still not comprehending what he said. She sighed "Alright" before walking out the door, Kira eyeballed the door for a second before he plopped himself back onto his bed "I'm sure a few minutes of sleep won't hurt anyone" he lay there looking up at the ceiling before falling asleep yet again.

* * *

"Where is Kira? It's almost 6:00pm!" Cagalli yelled sitting on a chair at the dining table, "Maybe he is choosing clothes again" Athrun said leaning against a wall. "What time is our reservation?" Lacus asked, "It's at 7:00pm, so he better hurry up" Lacus frowned "He still has 1 hour" "I want him here, like right now!" Lacus sighed "Fine I'll go get him" she walked up the stairs to his room.

"I wonder how she'll do it." Suddenly the two heard the door swing open up stairs they listened closely "Kira?! You're still sleeping!"

"Five more minutes…"

"No! You're waking up now!"

"Hey! I didn't throw a pillow at you when you I wanted you to wake up!"

"Here wear this"

"But I don't want to Lacus; let me sleep for five minutes"

"Kira get up or you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"You can't say that because you have your own room"

"What do I get if I get up huh?"

"If you mean give you a kiss then no"

"I was just going to ask for coffee, Geez"

"Fine I'll-"

"Too late I'm not getting off the bed"

Athrun sighed "There wouldn't be a healthy relationship without fighting" Cagalli nodded and suddenly they heard a big thud, they watched the stairs as Lacus walked down them "He'll be down in a few minutes" they looked at her before their attention was drawn to Kira walking down the stairs muttering something to himself "Lacus you're not sleeping in my room anymore" he walked past them and poured himself fresh coffee.

Lacus frowned "Why not?" Kira sighed "You know why" he finished his coffee "Much better!" Kira walked to the door "I'm not driving" "Then who is?" Kira shrugged "Athrun's driving!" he yelled before running out the door. Lacus smiled "Yeah, Athrun should drive" he sighed "Alright" They all joined Kira outside before hopping into the car driving off to their double date.

Kira looked out the window as building went by, his eyes slowly followed them until they disappeared from sight, he whispered "I'm getting old" before he started to doze off. Lacus looked at Kira as his head started bobbing up and down as he tried to maintain consciousness "Kira we are almost there" he looked at her, he groaned and rested his head against the window as he began to fall asleep; Lacus nudged him "Kira" "let me take a nap" Lacus frowned "Fine then" she placed her hands onto Kira's cheeks and brought his face to hers and kissed him on the lips; Kira looked at Lacus her eyes closed, he smirked before wrapping his arms around her as he returned the kind gesture.

"No kissing allowed!" Cagalli screamed inching herself away from the couple, Lacus pulled away before placing her head on Kira's shoulder. "How did you guys…" Kira shrugged "I don't even know" Eventually they made it to the restaurant "Athrun you drive like an old lady" Kira said looking at his friend "Well sorry that I obey the rules of the road" Kira sighed before opening the door and walking out, he offered out his hand to Lacus and she happily accepted the kind gesture. After Kira helped Lacus out of the car he intertwined his fingers with hers, she smiled and the two started walking towards the restaurant. "Hey guys wait up!" Cagalli said running after them, Athrun sighed and followed slowly behind them.

When they got inside they we quickly seated at a table for four, luckily because of their "Popularity" they were seated in the fancier part of the restaurant they chairs were replaced by a large couch that circled the table. Kira and Lacus sat together and Cagalli and Athrun did the same; they ordered their food and sat around waiting for it to arrive. Lacus looked at Kira "Now where is this unfinished business?" Cagalli glared at her "You brought work with you?!" he shook his head "It's nothing don't worry" the two nodded. Eventually their food came and they all started to eat, they shared laughs and they reminisced about the past.

Kira wiped his mouth with a cloth "Well that was nice" Cagalli nodded "Now which of the two men are paying" Kira stared at Cagalli before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye "I'll be right back I need to head to the washroom" Lacus nodded and scooted over and allowed Kira to pass as he headed towards the washroom. "Knowing Kira I think he'll pay" Cagalli shrugged "Meh" They sat around for a little bit when someone very familiar walked up towards them "Oh funny meeting you here babe" Lacus froze for a second "Hi Shawn" "Mind if I sit next to you honey?" Lacus shook her head and placed her feet on top of the couch "Sorry this is reserved for my boyfriend" Shawn smirked "That's me" Lacus shook her head "Last time I checked it was Kira"

Suddenly Athrun's phone decided to go off, he pulled it out of his pocket; it was a text from Kira

"Shawn is my unfinished business"

Athrun quickly typed back "You didn't have to go didn't you"

"No I was waiting for him"

"Okay"

Athrun placed the phone back into his pocket, "Hey buzz off man, and she's with Kira get over it" "If I hear the name Kira again… I'm going to punch him" Suddenly he was approached "Kira" Shawn turned and was about to push the man but stopped, Kira grabbed him from the neck collar and picked him up "I dare you to punch me" Shawn froze; Kira turned and slammed Shawn into one of the tables beside him and pushed him right through the table breaking it into two. "See you tomorrow Shawn" Kira removed his hands from his collar, the restaurant owner ran over "Who's going to pay for this?!" Kira glared at him "Put it on my tab" before storming out of the restaurant. The owner turned towards them "I'm guessing you're with him" they nodded "I'll put the dinner on his tab too" he said walking away.

"I think we should find Kira" Lacus said worryingly, Athrun and Cagalli nodded before running out of the restaurant. They scanned the parking lot before they saw Kira standing under a light post as he waited for the bus, they watched the bus pull up and they watched the bus take Kira away. "I guess he's heading home" Cagalli nodded, she reached out and grabbed Lacus's hand and started leading her to the car, once they all got in Athrun quickly drove away. "What do you think set off Kira like that?" "Kira didn't actually go to the washroom" Lacus and Cagalli looked at him dumbfounded, he sighed and passed back his phone "Look for yourselves" Lacus took the phone and read the little conversation Kira and Athrun had a few minutes ago. "But why would Kira be waiting for Shawn?" Athrun shrugged "The only thing that can set Kira off are people like Shawn or something happened at work" Athrun thought for a bit "Cagalli can you call Amanda for me?" She nodded and quickly dialed Amanda's number

"Hello?"

"Hi Amanda! It's Athrun Zala"

"Oh hello Mr. Zala, why might you be calling so late?"

"Oh sorry about that, I was just wondering did something happen at work today?"

There was a long pause "I don't think so, the only thing I could think of was we got the new workers today"

"How about a certain man named Shawn?"

"Oh yes, Shawn came in today and talked rubbish about Mr. Yamato and how we are all underpaid"

"Does Kira know about this?"

"Yes I told him today, and he told me to tell security that he is not allowed on private property"

"Thank you Amanda, have a good night"

"You too sir"

Cagalli ended the call, "Well today must not be his day, Lacus you have to cheer him up" Lacus frowned "How am I going to do that?" Cagalli shrugged "You're his girlfriend think of something" "Well thank you for your help" Cagalli smiled "You're welcome!" Once they finally got to the house, they saw Kira walk through the gate and up to the door before closing it behind him "Kira is right, if we can't beat a bus here then you're very slow" Athrun sighed, he pulled up to the gate and was immediately let in. "Lacus you should go first because you have the key" she nodded and got out of the car, she made her way to the door and opened it. She quickly made her way up to Kira's room and shut the door behind her.

"How do you think she'll do it?" Athrun shrugged "Let's go to our room" she nodded and they quietly made their way to their room closing the door behind them.

* * *

Kira was covered in by his blanket as it hid his whole body from site "Kira?" Lacus said approaching the bed, Kira groaned "Shouldn't you be at Cagalli's house right now?" Lacus frowned "We decided to stay overnight" "I also said you are not allowed in my room anymore" "I'll be right back" Lacus walked out of Kira's room and got changed, and walked back into the room closing the door behind her. She got in bed with Kira as she faced his covered face "What happened there?" Kira flipped over "Not willing to talk about it" Lacus placed her hand on Kira shoulders and pushed his shoulders flat on his bed, she then snuck underneath the blanket and climbed on top of Kira staring at him right in the eyes.

"Don't worry" she smiled, and placed her head on his chest, "W-What are you doing?" Lacus smiled, she brought her face to Kira's, and placed her hands on his cheeks "Like I said don't worry" she then leaned in and kissed Kira passionately. Kira's eyes widened as he shifted himself, he placed his arms around Lacus's waist as he pulled her closer. Eventually Kira flipped himself over as he hovered over Lacus, Kira stared at her, his eyes riddled with confusion; Lacus smiled "Be gentile" she grabbed Kira head and kissed it passionately.


	7. Chapter 6

It was morning, the sky was bright and blue; outside there were children and their parents playing at a nearby park; but in the Yamato household everything was quiet, Kira slept on his bed his body and mind calmed while Lacus slept snuggled on top of his chest. It took a good few minutes before the brunette finally found the will power to open his eyes; he blinked a couple of times, he was about to stretch but stopped suddenly when he felt weight on his body. A smile found its way onto his face as he tightened his grip around his lover; he bent down and placed a kiss onto Lacus's luring lips. Sadly Kira's enjoyment was cut short when he felt Lacus move.

Lacus's eyes slowly fluttered open; she looked up and saw Kira smile at her; of course Lacus returned the kind gesture. She reached up and placed her hands on Kira's cheeks, before placing a sweet kiss onto Kira's lips. Kira quickly returned the kiss as the two started to go at it yet again. Lacus regretfully stopped their 'fun time' but she couldn't escape Kira, as he started nibbling on Lacus's ear causing her to moan softly. "K-Kira wait" she said finally allowing he eye lids to fall to the pleasure that engulfed her senses. Lacus slowly used her hands and pushed Kira away "W-We have to go to a din-"Kira flipped her over as he started placed small kisses onto her neck, Lacus searched for words but drew up a blank; she found herself falling victim to Kira and his antics, so instead of rejecting she took Kira's face and kissed it again.

When they finally stopped their little session, they both decided to take a little nap. On the opposite side of the door Cagalli came walking up the stairs "It's already 2:30pm and they haven't gotten out of bed" she walked towards Lacus's room and opened the door, and saw no trace of a pink head; she sighed "She probably slept with Kira again" she walked to Kira's door "Should I open the door?" she shrugged and decided to go for it, she opened the door "hey wake-" she suddenly stopped when she saw clothes scattered across the room, one thing that caught her eye a pink night gown. She quickly closed the door as she walked down the stairs to watch some TV "Well that's unexpected, especially because Lacus is the Supreme Chairwoman" Athrun saw her trouble expression and asked "What's up?" Cagalli smiled "Oh nothing" Athrun stared at her before nodding.

Once again Kira woke up but this time, he had Lacus staring at him smiling a beautiful smile "Will you get off of me?" Lacus tilted her head to one side before blushing a bright red, she rested her head against Kira's chest "After we take our shower" Kira sighed and sat up holding Lacus in his arms "Very well" he got up and carefully walked to the washroom. After they took their shower together, they got changed and made their way down the stairs where they were greeted by Cagalli "So how was it?" Kira smiled "I have no clue what you're talking about" she turned towards Lacus, Lacus quickly avoided eye contact as she made herself a little meal to make up for the one she missed. But Kira decided not to eat instead he did what he usually did and drank his coffee. "So Lacus where is the dinner going to be held?" Kira said taking a sip from his coffee; she thought for a minute "I think it'll be held at his house down here" Kira smiled "I get to see your room again" Lacus smiled "No you won't, I'll call to make sure" Kira nodded and joined Cagalli and Athrun in the living room while Lacus went to make a phone call.

Cagalli looked at Kira "So how was it?" Kira looked at her; he just kept his eyes fixed on her as he took little sips from his coffee "Well?" Kira smiled "How about you have fun time with Athrun and tell me how it was, you little eavesdropper" Cagalli jumped back in her seat, while Athrun spat out water. Kira smiled "Athrun you're cleaning that up" Cagalli blurted out "What! We are not going to do that!" "Well you've been dating for so long" "Still!" Lacus interrupted them "The dinner is at the house down here, and it'll be held at 6:00pm" Kira nodded, she then joined the group and they all decided to talk until Kira and Lacus had to leave.

When the time came, Kira regretfully got up and sighed "I've come down with a cold" Lacus slapped his arm playfully "Yeah right, we have to go" she took Kira's hand and started walking towards the door "I left something upstairs" Kira said as he turned away and started heading for the stairs, Lacus pulled him the opposite direction "I know you're lying" Kira shook his head "I seriously need to get something just wait here" Lacus stared at him intensely before letting go "Okay but be quick" he nodded and quickly ran upstairs.

He quickly ran up to one of the spare rooms "These might come in handy" he quickly grabbed them and rushed down stairs. "See told you it'll be quick" Lacus stared at him "What did you get?" "Something" he quickly grabbed Lacus's hand and ran out the door dragging behind him Lacus. Cagalli leaned against the door frame and yelled "Be back before 1:00am kids!" and walked inside and closed the door, suddenly she was wrapped with Athrun's arms and was starting to get dragged up the stairs "A-Athrun!" she screamed "Where are you taking me!" Athrun smiled "You'll see" before they disappeared into their room for the night.

* * *

"We are finally here" Kira said pulling up to the house, Lacus nodded "How nostalgic" Kira nodded; he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Then Lacus and himself got out and walked towards the door "Don't worry" Lacus said as she took Kira's hand "Yeah I guess" Luckily Lacus still had the key to the house so she just let themselves in. "We're home!" Lacus yelled, "We are in the dining room" said a voice from a different room, both Kira and Lacus sighed before they started walking towards the dining room. When they entered the room, they were greeted by Lacus's father and Shawn's father; Shawn was there too, he just glared at Kira and he did the same. "I suppose you met my son Shawn" Kira smiled "Yes, I am very familiar with him" Lacus squeezed Kira's hand reassuring him and they both sat down.

Soon the dinner when on like a normal dinner, with the occasional Shawn making fun of Kira, Kira would always want to reply harshly but Lacus made sure that he didn't. Eventually the dinner was coming to a close; Mr. Clyne wiped his mouth with a cloth before asking Kira a very strange question "So Yamato what do you like about my daughter?" Kira's eyes widened "You're not Lacus" Shawn used this to his advantage "So you don't like anything about her do you?" Lacus squeezed Kira's hand, he looked at her and smiled he bent down and whispered "Just this once" he then face Shawn and said "Oh I'm sorry I am not a pervert like you" Shawn stood up "Who you calling pervert!" "Well you're the one who is after power, and you're after a trophy wife. But sorry about your luck Lacus is mine"

Shawn glared at him before yelling "Father I you're not going to kill him then I will!" In an instant Kira pushed Lacus away and Shawn pulled the trigger hitting Kira dead in the chest. Everyone watched as Kira stood their silent suddenly they heard an evil laugh, everyone watched on as Kira jumped across the table, he punched the gun away from Shawn's grasp and slammed him through the dining table; Kira quickly placed his foot on Shawn's neck before reaching behind him to pull out a gun. He quickly held it up to Mr. Smith as he glared at him. "Put the gun down!" Kira yelled as he applied more pressure onto Shawn's neck as he glared at Mr. Smith. The older man smirked and tossed the gun to the side "How'd you know?" "Shut up!" Kira then moved the gun towards Lacus's father "And You! Out of all people why did you go along with their plan?" "Now, now don't be point-"Kira snapped over safety "Tell me!" "I just wanted what's-""Best for business?! How about what's best for Lacus huh!" "Hey don't-" "You were willing to go so far for your business that you would kill the person your daughter loves most for the business?!"

"You would make her marry someone she doesn't like just to expand your business! Do you even think about your daughter! She is the Supreme Chairwoman, she has the most stressful job in the universe and you don't even care for what she does or how she feels; you care about yourself! I may not have had a father but I know for a fact dads are supposed to put children before work, and what did you do you did the opposite!"

Lacus stared at Kira, as she saw him tremble in fear. She walked up to him and placed her hands on Kira's cheeks, she brought his stares to her eyes. She leaned her forehead against Kira and said "It'll be okay, I'm okay" Kira nodded slightly. Lacus then moved her hand towards the gun and carefully snapped on the safety before starting to slowly remove the gun from Kira's hand. Kira felt her actions and quickly tightened his grip around it, Lacus frowned "You just need to trust me" she slowly pealed his fingers away until the gun finally fell out of his hands.

Lacus smiled as she took Kira's hand in hers and started leading him away from the others "Come on we'll go home" Kira sighed and finally stepped off of Shawn's neck. Shawn coughed violently as he caressed his neck "I will bring you to court" Kira turned his head "Bring me to court, and all three of you will go broke" Lacus frowned and walked up to Kira, she moved her lips close to his ear and whispered "Let's go home now" Kira nodded and they walked out of the house and to his car where this time Lacus drove.

"Your son really had to blow it" Mr. Clyne said picking up the broken pieces of the table, "Now the three of us have to go to court against Mr. Yamato" Mr. Smith said pulling Shawn to his feet, Lacus's father shook his head "I have a better chance of winning if I am not teamed with you guys" Mr. Smith groaned "Then we'll sue you too" he said before dragging Shawn out the door.

* * *

On the ride home Kira was silent, his facial expression shouted out in angry as he tried to calm himself down. Lacus quickly glanced at him and frowned, she tried to calm him down but to no avail. Eventually they got home, and Kira stopped out of the car and straight to his room leaving Lacus behind. She frowned and walked inside and closed the door, she walked past the living room and continued walking, until she made it to her room where she got changed and quickly slipped her way into Kira's room and under the bed covers until her body rested next to his.

She stared into Kira's eyes and saw despair; she smiled and put her back onto his front allowing him to embrace her. Kira whispered "I'm sorry I ruined the dinner" Lacus shook her head "It wasn't your fault it was Shawn" "Yeah, but now I have to fight a law suit" Lacus shifted herself so that she was facing him "You'll do just fine" Kira sighed "Yeah I hope" Lacus placed one hand on his cheek "I love you" Kira smiled "I love you too" smiling Lacus turned back over, Kira pulled Lacus closer to him before letting out a big sigh he slowly dozed off to sleep.

Lacus struggled to stay awake as she listened for the sound of Kira's heavy breathing luckily it came sooner than she thought, she smiled before snuggling closer to his chest before she too took her beauty sleep.


End file.
